Green's: A História Por Trás Da História
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Talvez as melhores amizades sejam aquelas em que haja muita discussão, muita disputa e mesmo assim muito afeto."  George Eliot
1. Resumo

Green's: A História Por Trás Da História

Porque tudo possui um princípio.

**"Talvez as melhores amizades sejam aquelas em que haja muita discussão, muita disputa e mesmo assim muito afeto." **

**(**_**George Eliot**_**)**

Verdadeiras amizades possuem começo, meio, mas nunca um fim.

O começo da amizade de Rose, Alvo, Scorpius, Daniel, Anna e Patrícia.

Do Primeiro ao Quinto Ano, em cenas aprofundadas de como cada um lidou com as situações enquanto enraizavam a amizade.

Com muito romance e comédia, para aquelas que sentem falta disso na Segunda Temporada.

* * *

><p><strong>Não <strong>acho que seja necessário ler as outras Fanfics da série para entender essa – para quem é leitor novo, mas essa FanFic serão só cenas aleatórias passadas entre os amigos. Mas explicarei desde o início.

**Para **quem conhece e acompanha a FanFic, fiz no intuito de mostrar o início da história deles como vários me pediram. E como vocês sentem falta de comédia e romance resolvi colocar bastante aqui para vocês. :D Viu como eu sou legal? Hahaha

O primeiro capítulo virá com comentários. :D Espero alguns. Será da Patrícia e da Rose antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. Mas quis explicar antes o que eu ia fazer. Sempre quis fazer o início da história.

Comentem :D

Beijos, Ciça. ;*

ps: dêem uma olhada no meu profile para verem a primeira e a segunda temporada se alguém gostar do início :D


	2. Abortos e nascidos trouxas

Green's: A História Por Trás Da História

Porque tudo possui um princípio.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – Abortos e nascidos trouxas.<p>

Patrícia Melo:

Em algum bairro trouxa...

"_- PAATY! PAATY, O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO! – Berrou a mãe da escada. – PATRÍCIA, MINHA FILHA, O JANTAR ESTÁ NA MESA. PAATY?_

_- NÃO SOBE! – Berrou uma voz fina do andar de cima da casa. – MAMÃE, EU JÁ VOU!_

_- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o senhor Melo para a esposa. A loira franziu o cenho._

_- Eu vou ver se está tudo bem com ela. – Falou apontando para o marido. – Só um minutinho._

_Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Correu até a porta da filha e bateu apressadamente._

_- Paaty, está tudo bem?_

_- Mamãe, não entra mamãe! – Pediu Patrícia insistente. A mãe estranhou e começou a olhar ao redor. Viu fumaça saindo por debaixo da soleira da porta._

_- PATRÍCIA! – Gritou assustada adentrando no quarto. A garotinha, com seus dez anos, tentava em vão apagar o fogo que assolava a beirada de sua cama. – MEU DEUS!_

_Correu até a filha e pegou o lençol que a garota segurava. Foi até o banheiro do quarto, agarrando uma panela que a filha possuía e pegando água apagou o fogo da beirada da cama. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, respirando pesadamente._

_- O que foi que aconteceu aqui, Patrícia Melo? – A mãe olhou de forma severa para a filha. Nos olhos de Paaty várias lágrimas começaram a se formar e a menina desatou no choro._

_- Eu não fiz nada, mamãe! Eu juro que não fiz nada! – Falou desesperada enquanto agarrava as vestes da mãe. – Eu estava com raiva porque a Jessi falou que eu era estranha e aí eu tava na cama e... e... e o fogo tomou conta da ponta dela quando eu tava olhando, eu juro que eu não fiz nada! _

_A senhora Melo olhou penalizada para a filha e abraçou-a cuidadosamente._

_- Calma, esquece. Já passou._

_Patrícia soluçou prendendo o choro e retribuiu o abraço da mãe._

_- Está vendo, mamãe? Eu disse que ter panelinhas ia ser legal."_

"_- Mamãe, e se o pessoal não gostar de mim? – Perguntou a jovem de onze anos, os cabelos loiros tapando parte de seu rosto. Os olhos brilhantes se fixaram na mãe, esperando pela resposta. – E se eu não for uma boa bruxa? E se as pessoas não gostarem de gente que não nasceu bruxa? Eu tenho menos poder?_

_- Calma, filhinha – a senhora Melo colocou delicadamente Patrícia no colo. – Paaty, você sabe o quão especial você é. Aquele er... senhor simpático, qual era o nome dele?_

_A garota forçou a memória._

_- Hagrid – lembrou sorridente balançando-se no colo da mãe. – Rúbeo Hagrid._

_- Então, aquele senhor não disse que você ia se dar super bem? Fez questão de vir até aqui só para dizer que você estava sendo convocada à Hogwarts. Eles não se dariam ao trabalho de procurar por você se não acreditassem no quão poderosa você será!_

_Paaty sorriu alegremente e pulou do colo da mãe._

_- Você acha que eu serei poderosa, mamãe? _

_- Eu não acho – a senhora Melo beijou delicadamente a testa da filha. – Eu tenho certeza._

_Paaty saltou contente e correu para fora da cozinha à procura do pai. Um minuto depois estava de volta, pondo-se nas postas dos pés e dando um beijo no rosto da mãe._

_- Obrigada, mamãe."_

"_- Muito bem, está na hora de você ir – falou a senhora Melo com a voz embargada. Patrícia sentiu o corpo tremer todo._

_- Eu não quero ir – exclamou quando ouviu o apito do trem. O senhor Melo se abaixou para ficar na altura da filha e acariciou seu rosto._

_- Você não estava louca para ir para Hogwarts? – Perguntou gentilmente. Patrícia olhou amedrontada para os pais e depois sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Mas eu não quero ir – falou em tom emburrado e cruzou os braços. – Eu não quero! Quero voltar para casa. Não quero ficar longe de vocês._

_A senhora Melo que estivera segurando o choro deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e Patrícia fungou. _

_- Quando eu vou ver vocês?_

_- No Natal – prometeu sorridente. – No Natal compraremos um lindo presente._

_Patrícia sorriu marota, mas logo depois tornou a ficar séria._

_- Vocês acham que eu vou gostar? - Perguntou em tom de dúvida. – Vocês acham que eles vão gostar de mim?_

_- Quem não ia gostar de você? – Perguntou o senhor Melo. – Isso é impossível!_

_Patrícia olhou para os lados observando todas as outras crianças se despedindo dos pais. Viu uma ruiva ser abraçada fortemente pela mãe enquanto uma outra ruivinha ali perto batia o pé em sinal de algum protesto._

_- Eles parecem legais – pensou alto. A mãe concordou com a cabeça._

_- Aposto que irão gostar muito de você._

_Patrícia ia responder quando um garoto de sua idade passou desenfreado esbarrando nela e quase derrubando-a._

_- Desculpe! – Pediu o menino olhando para Patrícia. Deu um sorriso tímido e desapareceu. Logo depois uma garota idêntica ao mesmo desatou a correr atrás do irmão._

_- ESPERA DANNY, ESPERA!_

_- Bem, adeus mamãe, papai – Paaty acenou para os pais enquanto embarcava no trem."_

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley:<p>

"_- MAMÃE, NÃO CHEGAAAAAAA! – Berrou Rose descontrolada enquanto Hermione tapava os ouvidos. A mulher foi até o quarto da filha. Rose parecia ter um colapso de tão nervosa._

_- Calma, amor, vai chegar – falou Hermione sorrindo para a filha. Rose olhou desconfiada para a mãe e estreitou os olhos._

_- Não vai chegar! Eu sou um aborto, sei que sou. Eu sempre soube, desde o início. Papai sempre preferiu o Hugo e a carta do Al já chegou pelo café-da-manhã. Vocês vão me expulsar de casa! Não é justo! Eu gosto muito mais de Quadribol._

_- Wow, wow, wow! Quem vai te expulsar de casa? – Perguntou Rony adentrando no quarto da filha. – E que história é essa de eu gostar mais do Hugo?_

_Rose corou e escondeu o rosto do pai._

_- Se não gosta vai gostar. Eu sou um aborto, papai. Mamãe e eu descobrimos isso._

_- Que nada Rose! Vai ver a coruja se perdeu – disse Rony sorridente. – Eu falei pra sua mãe para podarmos aquela árvore senão ninguém acharia nossa casa! Ou vai ver ela pegou gripe aviária._

_Um garotinho de oito anos pulou no colo do pai, risonho._

_- Ou vai ver ela não gosta da Rose. – Falou Hugo implicante. Hermione olhou ameaçadoramente para o filho e o marido._

_- MAMÃE! – Exclamou Rose enfiando-se embaixo do lençol. – Eu sou um monstro! Sempre soube! Não me admiro que vocês não gostem de mim._

_Rony revirou os olhos diante da dramatização da filha._

_- Desde quando ela aprendeu a falar tão bem? – Perguntou à Hermione. A mulher bufou e sentou-se ao lado da filha._

_- Rose, você sabe que é uma bruxa. E será uma excelente bruxa._

_- Claro, puxou o cérebro da mãe. Já esse aqui puxou o meu cérebro. Tá ferrado, Huguinho – Rony bagunçou o cabelo do filho mais novo e esse riu. _

_- Eu não vou poder fazer parte do time de Quadribol – disse Rose chorando embaixo do lençol. – Meus primos vão implicar comigo o resto da vida. James vai me encher o saco._

_- Aaaah, você azara o James! – Disse Rony simplesmente e Rose levantou o rosto, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Ah é, esqueci que você é um aborto._

_- AAAAAAHHHH! – Rose berrou sacudindo as pernas e tapando-se novamente. Hermione olhou para Rony e apontou para a porta do quarto._

_- VOCÊ, FORA! _

_- Eu hein, eu não entendo mulher. – Começou a murmurar Rony enquanto saía do quarto com Hugo. – Aprenda Hugo, mulheres são sempre assim. Ficam falando que estão gordas, feias, acabadas. Quando você diz que não é assim elas ficam estressadas. Quando você resolve concordar elas se estressam mais ainda. Resultado? Você dorme no sofá._

_- Eu gosto de dormir no sofá – Hermione ouviu o filho mais novo exclamar alegre. Prendeu o riso._

_- Não quando você tem a idade, o peso e as costas do papai – disse Rony do final do corredor. Hermione fechou a porta delicadamente. Ouviu a filha fungar debaixo do lençol._

_- Vamos Rose, não leve seu pai a sério. _

_- Eu disse que era um aborto – Rose falou baixinho com a voz embargada. – Ele vai me odiar pro resto da vida._

_- Seu pai te ama – falou Hermione pegando Rose e colocando-a em seu colo. – Sendo bruxa ou não, sendo boba ou não._

_Rose deu um sorrisinho._

_- E eu também te amo – disse Hermione dando um beijo na bochecha de Rose._

_- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO – Rose ouviu Hugo berrar do outro lado da porta._

_- HUGO! – Rony berrou exasperado. – Agora você nos entregou, seu burrinho. _

_Hermione e Rose riram de dentro do quarto._

_- Hm... olha o que eu vejo chegando. – Rose arregalou os olhos quando Hermione foi até a janela. – Me parece uma coruja, não concorda, Rose?_

_- TALVEZ SEJA UM HIPOGRIFO DESCONTROLADO! HERMIONE, NÃO O DEIXE CHEGAR PERTO DO NOSSO PRECIOSO ABORTO! – Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia Hugo rir escandalosamente do outro lado da porta e Rose dar uma risada nervosa pondo-se nas pontas dos pés para abrir a janela._

_- ESTÁ VINDO MAMÃE!_

_- SE PROTEJA, ROSE! NÃO SE PREOCUPE, PAPAI IRÁ SALVÁ-LA! – Rony entrou correndo no quarto e pegou Rose sacudindo-a no ar. A garota riu com o pai._

_- É UMA CORUJA! – Exclamou alegre ao ver o pequeno animal adentrando no quarto. - ME SOLTA PAPAI._

_- NÃO._

_- MÃÃÃÃEEE!_

_- Solta ela, Ronald Weasley. – Ralhou Hermione. Rony soltou Rose e bufou contrariado._

_- O dia em que eu começar a ser um pai ausente e um marido que te chama de gorda, aí vocês me darão atenção._

_- Você é perfeito – disse Hermione dando um selinho em Rony e sorrindo. Rony ficou vermelho. Hermione estreitou os olhos e apontou para o marido. – Vamos conversar mais tarde sobre esse papo de ser gorda._

_Hugo riu do pai apontando para o mesmo. Acabou por levar um tapa na cabeça. _

_- Autch, papai._

_- EU ENTREI! EU ENTREI PRA HOGWARTS! EU ENTREI! EU ENTREI!_

_- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO É UM ABORTO? PARA FORA DA MINHA CASA! FORA! ME ENGANARAM NA MATERNIDADE! AINDA ME DERAM UMA FILHA COM CINCO DEDOS EM CADA MÃO! CINCO! QUE DESAFORO! Acredita Rosinha? Que me deram um bebê pelado, sem dente e careca? Quem eles pensam que eu sou? Aposto que se fosse o Harry o bebê nascia até de terno e gravata! Se bobeasse já saía falando e andando. Aff, só os famosos se dão bem na vida. Nós quem temos que trocar fralda, dar de mamar, botar pra dormir..._

_- Era eu quem fazia isso, Ronald Weasley. – Hermione cruzou os braços e Rony sorriu._

_- Está vendo? Estou te defendendo e você ainda me acusa._

_- Ninguém merece, Rony._

_- EU PASSEEEEEEIIII! – Berrou Rose sem dar atenção aos pais e correndo pela casa. Hugo corria atrás da irmã querendo ver a carta._

_- Nós fizemos um bom trabalho – disse Rony abraçando Hermione. A mulher descansou a cabeça no peito do marido._

_- Dois ótimos trabalhos."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>na: **_Então, aí está o primeiro capítulo. Exclusivo para Rose e Patrícia :D No próximo devo falar da vida anterior a Hogwarts de Daniel e Anna Zabini. :D Depois de Scorpius e Alvo para alegria geral e bem da nação hahahahaha Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem viu? *-* Reviews dão uma felicidade que só os autores a conhecem. E os leitores possuem essa felicidade ao ver que nós, autores, postamos os capítulos... é uma troca *-*

Beijos a todos,

Ciça ;*

ps: eu irei revezar agora os capítulos. Postei um aqui, o próximo será na segunda temporada de Green's. Ook? Fica assim então combinado.


	3. Gêmeos

Capítulo 2 – Gêmeos.

* * *

><p>Anna e Daniel Zabini:<p>

"_- Anna, a mamãe mandou você acordar. Anna... Anna... ANNA! – Daniel berrou no ouvido da irmã, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e sentar-se na cama. A garota, com os cabelos desarrumados, o rosto com um filete de baba, os olhos vermelhos, encarou o irmão com um misto de dúvida e raiva._

_- Por que você me acordou desse jeito? – Perguntou irritada. – Precisava de toda essa delicadeza logo de manhã? Cadê minhas pantufas? _

_- Eu roubei – disse Daniel sorrindo para Anna. Olhou para os pés enquanto balançava-se no mesmo lugar. – Não conseguia achar as minhas, aí peguei as suas..._

_Anna bufou levantando-se da cama. Andou pelo quarto, colocando os lençóis do irmão para cima da cama do mesmo, abaixando-se e recolhendo uma pantufa debaixo da cama._

_- Ah, valeu – Daniel sorriu agradecido. – Mas agora falta o outro par._

_Anna não deu atenção ao irmão, apenas caminhou pelo quarto e foi para perto do armário dos dois. Deitou-se no chão, esticando a mão._

_- Anna, eu tenho certeza de que eu não... – Daniel não terminou a frase ao ver a irmã pegar o outro par de suas pantufas. Apenas sorriu marotamente. – Eu sabia que ela estava em algum lugar._

_- Agora me devolva as minhas – pediu Anna tacando as pantufas no irmão. Daniel tirou os calçados rosa e de coelhinhos de Anna e os entregou a mesma._

_- Certo, eu tinha mesmo achado que rosa não era a minha cor. E papai ficou implicando comigo perguntando se eu tinha algo para contar._

_- Todos estamos esperando esse dia, maninho – Anna piscou enquanto colocava as pantufas nos pés. _

_- Ah é? Só porque você falou isso eu não irei te dar o que chegou hoje de manhã – cantarolou Daniel sentando-se ao lado de Anna. A morena arregalou os olhos e começou a pular._

_- Chegaram, chegaram? – Perguntou ainda pulando e batendo palmas. Daniel riu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Anna berrou de alegria enquanto corria para fora do quarto. Danny seguiu a irmã até a cozinha. _

_- Cadê, mamãe? Cadê? – Perguntou Anna enquanto corria até a mãe. Keira Zabini beijou a bochecha da filha e apontou para uma carta em cima da mesa. As mãos de Anna tremiam ao abrir o envelope. A menina lia o conteúdo com visível interesse e euforia. – EU FUI CHAMADA PARA HOGWARTS!_

_- Jura? – Daniel sentou-se ao lado do pai. – E eu pensando que fosse do hospício dizendo que encontraram um leito para você._

_Anna fez uma careta e ignorou o irmão. Foi até Blaise dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha._

_- Bom dia, papai._

_- Bom dia, Anna. – Blaise sorriu com orgulho para a filha. – Então, agora eu não terei mais vocês dois quebrando toda a casa ao longo do ano._

_- Papai, sempre se pode mandar um feitiço via berrador – brincou Daniel rindo. – Você sabe que não se deve confiar na Annazinha._

_- Olha quem fala – disse Anna mandando uma careta ao irmão. – Quem foi que quebrou a lareira da última vez porque estava irritado por ter perdido para uma menina no xadrez?_

_- Passado – disse Daniel e franziu o cenho. – Será que tem espaço no malão para o meu xadrez?_

_- É claro que tem – disse Anna revirando os olhos. – Mas não sei se terá espaço para seu minúsculo cérebro. _

_- Pelo menos eu poderei levar o meu, você nem tem um – retrucou Daniel cruzando os braços. Keira lançou um olhar ameaçador aos filhos e logo eles comiam em silêncio o café da manhã preparado._

_- Vocês já sabem o meu acordo – disse Blaise quando viu que Keira saía da cozinha para pegar algumas mudas de roupas dos filhos. Baixou a voz para que somente Daniel e Anna fossem capazes de ouvir naquela casa. – Se entrarem para a Sonserina, eu mando uma vassoura para cada um. Se não entrarem..._

_- Manda um berrador? – Perguntou Anna temerosa. – Pai, você sabe que isso é um mico e logo na primeira semana..._

_- Não, não mandarei um berrador. Mas farei questão de contar à mãe de vocês aonde os dois escondem os presentes que sua avó lhes dá – falou Blaise rindo. Anna e Daniel arregalaram os olhos._

_- Mas é óbvio que nós iremos para a Sonserina – disse Anna revirando os olhos. – Não tem nem opção de outra casa. Você sabe, papai, é de sangue._

_Blaise Zabini sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo da filha._

_- E não se esqueçam de encher muito o saco dos Grifinórios. Raça chata aquela._

_- Olha o preconceito, senhor Zabini. – Disse Keira chegando à cozinha. – Nada disso, meus filhos. Façam muitos amigos de outras casas._

_- Ótimo, mas eu já aviso. – Blaise apontou para Anna e Daniel. – Nunca tragam um lufa-lufano para cá. E se namorarem alguém da Grifinória eu juro que deserdo vocês. Ouviu bem, Anna?_

_- Paaaaaai. – Anna ficou vermelha e tentou esconder as bochechas. – Para de falar em namoro._

_- Danny, tome conta da sua irmã – pediu Blaise. – Não deixe nenhum engraçadinho chegar perto dela._

_- Pode deixar, pai. Mas quem ia querer a Anna?_

_Anna tacou um pedaço de biscoito no irmão e levantou-se da cadeira. _

_- Eu não quero o Danny perto de mim na escola, já basta em casa. Farei questão de ir para a Sonserina, porque com toda a certeza ele não irá para a mesma casa que eu._

_Daniel ergueu a sobrancelha e riu da irmã. Keira cantarolava enquanto ainda separava as roupas dos filhos. _

_- Você acha que eu não irei para a Sonserina? Mais fácil isso acontecer a você. – Disse apontando para Anna. A morena sorriu de lado, de forma fria. _

_- Veremos, maninho. – Saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada. Daniel olhou preocupado para o pai._

_- Se eu não for para a Sonserina, saberemos que foi ela quem enfeitiçou o chapéu."_

* * *

><p>"<em>- Eu disse para não nos afastarmos deles. – Disse Anna com raiva para o irmão. Daniel olhou em volta na Estação que os levaria para Hogwarts. Estava ansioso e fizera Anna ir até o outro lado da estação para que visse até onde sua vista alcançava. Como ele ia saber que não dava para ver Hogwarts dali? <em>

_- Desculpa, An. Eu já pedi desculpas. – Disse Daniel bufando perto do ouvido da irmã. Anna apertava o braço do garoto. _

_- E se não conseguirmos nos despedir? – Perguntou chorosa. Daniel revirou os olhos, mas sorriu para a irmã._

_- Você verá, nós vamos encontrá-los. Já, já. Nem está tão cheio – disse o moreno. Anna arregalou os olhos e observou a sua volta. Como assim não estava cheio? Aquelas pessoas eram o que? Fantasmas que o irmão não conseguia ver?_

_- Hm... Danny, a gente pode..._

_- ACHEI! – Exclamou Daniel afoito e começou a correr para longe da irmã. Anna não teve tempo para pensar, apenas correu atrás do irmão, desajeitadamente. _

_Daniel corria desembestado pela estação até onde os pais estavam. Tinha medo de perdê-los de vista. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas pelo caminho e quase atropelou uma garotinha loira parada a sua frente._

_- Desculpe! – Pediu Daniel sem jeito olhando para a menina. Ela o encarava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Sorriu sem jeito por tê-la assustado e voltou a correr. _

_Anna nem ao menos olhou para a garota em que o irmão esbarrara. Tinha sido bom ele parar por um momento de correr, assim ficara mais perto de alcançá-lo._

_- ESPERA DANNY, ESPERA! – Sorriu triunfante ao ver que o irmão estava ao lado dos pais e ela havia conseguido ultrapassar todo aquele mar de gente para se juntar aos três. Deu um tapa no braço do irmão, ofegante. – Dá próxima vez eu te deixo ir sozinho até o outro lado da estação._

_- Foi mal – disse Daniel marotamente para a irmã. – Mas foi divertido te ver correndo. _

_- Foi divertido te ver quase atropelar a garota loira – alfinetou Anna. Daniel ficou vermelho e olhou para a mãe._

_- Eu juro que eu pedi desculpas._

_Keira riu do filho enquanto abraçava Blaise. Soou um apito por toda a estação fazendo Daniel dar um pulo._

_- Bom, essa é a deixa de vocês – falou Blaise abraçando Anna. A menina fungou no ombro do pai e sussurrou timidamente:_

_- Eu te amo, papai. _

_Blaise respondeu com carinho a filha e depois foi abraçar Daniel. O menino apenas abraçou-o, sem aparentar tristeza._

_- Vejo vocês nas férias – falou despedindo-se da mãe e correndo para longe dos três. Anna bufou, irritada, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Keira._

_- Tchau – virou-se e respirou com força. – ESPERA, DANNY!"_

* * *

><p>na: Oi gente, como eu imagino que muita gente que lê Green's II está lendo essa Fic, resolvi colocar o meu recado aqui mesmo. Vocês já estão cansados de me ouvir pedir desculpas esse ano, eu sei disso. Parece que quanto mais tempo se passa mais desculpas eu tenho. Não sei se viram no blog de Green's que eu passei para a universidade, finalmente! Sim, estou cursando Direito! Para todos aqueles que torceram para mim essa é uma ótima notícia *-* Estou muito feliz mesmo, realizei um sonho esse ano. E é pública! Maior ainda o sonho. Hihihihi Não queria depender muito dos meus pais. Então, eu estudo a noite, que era o horário em que eu escrevia. E o pior é que eu ainda estava fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular. Mas graças a Deus estou saindo do cursinho, ou seja, terei mais tempo na semana para meus afazeres. Estou com MUITOS textos de Direito para ler. Já tenho quatro livros que eu comprei mais os textos da xérox. Tá tensa a parada aqui. Mas além de tudo isso e de ter o meu tempo super reduzido esse mês, eu estou me dedicando ao meu blog All The Words. Ele está crescendo, nós fechamos parceria com uma editora – quem quiser dar uma olhada é só ir lá no meu perfil. E eu tenho feito colunas e até tem um vídeo meu lá. Quem tem curiosidade de saber como eu sou é só ir lá ver o vídeo. :p Deixem um coment dizendo se eu sou muito estranha. HAHAHAHAHAHA. :D Mas é isso, de agora em diante eu não estou mais – oficialmente – no cursinho pré-vestibular. Mais tempo para mim mesma e mais tempo para vocês.

Além disso eu estava numa fase sem inspiração. E minha mãe falou algo que me deixou triste, porque era a verdade. Eu não estava mais escrevendo por amor e por gostar disso, e sim para agradar aos outros. Tudo que eu faço – sejam minhas Fanfics, meus livros – eu penso em agradar aos outros e esqueço de me divertir. E eu vi que eu tinha que gostar do que estava fazendo. Por isso a demora também. Agora irei agradar não só aos outros, como a mim mesma. Passei por uma fase de escrever poemas e até letras de música! Eu escrevi letras de músicas! Hhaahhahah E ficaram maneiras, fiz gente chorar :p

Bom, é isso pessoal. O próximo capítulo terá cenas com o Scorpius e com o Alvo. E aí passamos para as cenas deles todos juntos. Agora irei me dedicar ao próximo capítulo de Green's II e de Jessie's Girl. Quem quiser dar uma olhada na segunda, é Rose e Scorpius também.

Beijos,

Ciça

PS: Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal. Sério mesmo. Vocês todos são muito fofos.


End file.
